Recently, the use of various electric vehicles has been promoted with the expectation of solving environmental and energy issues. A secondary battery is being developed intensively as a vehicle-mounted power source, such as a motor driving power source, which holds the key to the widespread use of these electric vehicles. However, in order to ensure the widespread use, it is necessary to increase the performance and reduce the cost of a battery. In addition, with an electric vehicle, it is necessary to bring the single-charge driving distance closer to that of a gasoline engine vehicle. Thus, a battery with higher energy density is in demand. In order for a battery to have a high energy density, it is necessary to reduce as much as possible battery members that are not directly related to a battery reaction. As a battery which allows saving of a current collecting tab of a battery or a bus bar for connection between batteries, has very high volume efficiency, and is suitable for mounting in vehicles, a bipolar type secondary battery has been suggested. In the bipolar type secondary battery, a bipolar type electrode in which a positive electrode is formed on one surface of a current collector and a negative electrode is formed on the other surface of a current collector is used. Furthermore, the bipolar type secondary battery has a structure in which plural bipolar electrodes are layered such that the positive electrode and negative electrode can face each other while being mediated by a separator (electrolyte layer) containing an electrolyte. Accordingly, the bipolar type secondary battery forms one battery cell (i.e., single battery layer) consisting of a current collector, a positive electrode, a negative electrode and a separator (i.e., electrolyte layer) present between current collectors. Furthermore, for the purpose of having even higher performance, a so-called resin current collector using a resin matrix in which a conductive filler is dispersed as a current collector has been suggested (see, Patent Literature 1, for example).